


So The Doctor Met Him

by Cutty_Ren



Category: Logince - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Cop Fetish, Doctor/Cop, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Officer Roman, Power Play, Smut, State Patrolman Roman, Surgeon Logan, Uniform Kink, cop kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutty_Ren/pseuds/Cutty_Ren
Summary: Dr. Logan Marshall hasn't had much of a love life, but maybe a turn of events will change that for him. When a state patrol officer happens upon him one day, things take a turn for the interesting. Who knew being handcuffed could be this fun?





	So The Doctor Met Him

“Well, this is a less than desirable way to end my night...” Logan let a slew of curses escape him as he kicked the front tire of his car in frustration. The engine had died suddenly and left him only enough momentum to coast the vehicle over to the shoulder. His phone was dead which made calling for help impossible. He would simply have to pick a direction and start walking or wait for some form of assistance to arrive. 

The road he was on had low visibility. A heavy fog blanketed the surrounding area; so there was no way for him to know exactly what city he'd pulled over in. “Dammit, as if work wasn't stressful enough, now I have to deal with this unpleasant turn of events!” He spoke out loud, not caring if anyone heard. 

His piercing blue eyes flicked from the pavement, to his car, and finally to the dead phone in his palm. There was a sudden urge to toss the small electronic device into the woods, but he pocketed the item instead and started walking down the road. 

He managed to walk a mile or so before a white ford mustang rolled up next to him and kept a slow steady pace. The car sported some heavily tinted windows and more antennas on it than any normal car had a reason to. At first, Logan thought it was some gang member or murder looking for their next victim. He didn't live in the best area so running into the worst of the worst was more common than one would like. Instead, the passenger window rolled down to reveal a man in uniform wearing a state patrol hat and short slicked back hair. 

“You don't really look dressed for hiking 10 miles back to town, Doctor.” The Officer held a cheeky smirk as he took in the man's outfit. “Could you use a ride?”

Logan froze at first. He’d never spoken to the police. His life had always been lived with caution. So, naturally, he stayed within the speed limit, followed the law, and made sure to be a model citizen. As a licensed doctor he was granted zero leeway in regards to misdemeanor or felony charges so he did his best to keep his hands clean. 

“May I know your name, shield number, and which precinct you're from first? I just want to be safe…” Logan noticed some odd feeling stirring inside him, adrenaline maybe? Was he scared or possibly even excited by this situation? What could have caused this sudden rush? His questions were quickly answered when the cop threw the car in park, cut the engine, and stepped out. 

The Officer was more gorgeous than any man had a right to be. Strong jawline, eyes the color of honey, well toned muscles pressed against a tight cut uniform; and a smirk that held a seductive edge to it. 

“I'm Deputy Chief Cornell, but you may call me Roman. Shield number 102 and I'm a state patrolman so I work for central booking. Mind telling me what has you so nervous?” The honey eyed cop took a slow step closer to Logan. His smirk widened a little when saw just how dilated the Doctor's pupils had become. 

Nervous? Logan glanced down at his hands and was surprised to find them shaking with a minor tremor. Clearly his body was responding in a way that he hadn't expected. The situation held a semblance of danger that quickly threw his pulse into high gear. He took an involuntary step backwards while keeping his gaze fixed on the handsome patrolman. “What makes you think I'm nervous, Officer?” 

“Tch.” Roman scoffed and crossed both arms over his chest. He leaned most of his weight onto one side and regarded the doctor for a moment. Honey brown eyes took in every detail of the man's posture. “Well, your hands are shaking, for one. You stepped further away from me; which is normally a subconscious response to people or situations the mind perceives as dangerous. Lastly, you keep swallowing.” A wicked grin suddenly flashed across his face. “Perhaps you're just thirsty for something? I'd be happy to provide some relief if that's the case.” His voice had now taken a deep seductive edge.

Logan instantly understood what the cop just implied and he was at a loss for words. He did, however, feel his slacks grow a bit tighter in response and was certain the Officer noticed it too. “As intriguing as that sounds, I do believe you are being overly forward. Perhaps we could have dinner first, and then see where things go?” Blue eyes peered at Roman from behind thick-rimmed glasses. In all his years of having no love life, he never expected to have an interest in a law enforcement officer.

The Deputy Chief held Logan's gaze with a look of deep consideration. He'd obviously intimidated the poor doctor a bit, so it was only polite he stood down and accept the dinner offer. “An evening meal with you sounds delightful. Would say… Jerry's Diner in an hour work for you?” 

The Doctor blinked in surprise. “You certainly are expedient with setting dates, Officer. However, my schedule _has_ cleared for the rest of this evening. Needless to say, there is little I can do with an unresponsive engine and a dead phone.” 

“Ah.” Roman’s posture changed again, he let his arms drop and moved them so as to clasp both hands at the small of his back. “So you're otherwise stranded and at my mercy then?” He was being flirtatious and lighthearted. But, that didn't keep Logan from narrowing his gaze ever so slightly at the remark. The Officer flashed him an innocent smile and motioned to his passenger door with one hand. “My overly forwardness aside, would you allow me the honor of escorting you back to your car, Doctor… You know, you never did give me a name.”

“Dr. Marshall, and I'll abstain from giving my first name for the time being.” Logan eyed the cop warily. “I do appreciate your offer to assist me though.” 

“I was on my way home. Already finished my tour for the day so it's no problem.” Roman spoke smoothly before hopping back into the driver seat. The passenger window was still down so he casually leaned over the shifter and gave the doctor an expectant look.

For a second, Logan warred with himself. There were an unfathomable amount of outcomes to him getting in that car. But, he found that something louder and more instinctual was acting as the new driving force behind his choices. So, without further hesitation, he opened the passenger side door and slide into the seat.

When the door closed again Roman smiled wide. He moved back to his side and started the car. “For a brief moment I thought you were going to refuse; which would have been a shame. I'd much rather save having to cuff you for later.” Again the cop's tone took a lighthearted flirtatious edge as he gaged the doctor's reaction from the corner of his eye.

Logan couldn't contain the noise which escaped him at the thought of being handcuffed. He then drew in a long breath and slapped a hand over his mouth. Blue eyes held a mix of shock and desire at his own reaction. This cop had the poor doctor dancing on a string, and boy did he know it. 

A moment later his hand fell away and he stuttered out a response. “Y-you come across like someone who is rarely refused but, surely the handcuffs require some form of insolence.” Logan’s curiosity began to burn as he found a new resolve to tentatively test the officer. “Is that how you solve all your problems Deputy Chief Cornell? Handcuffs?”

“ _Depends_. Are you thinking of becoming a problem for me?” Roman threw the doctor a glance with a cocked brow before returning his eyes to the road. They were approaching Logan’s car. The patrolman pulled up next to the driver’s side door. “Speaking of problems, what seems to be yours, Doc?”

“There is a full tank of gas, the oil as well as the oil filter were changed just the other week,” Logan began listing as the two exited the vehicle. “No indicator lights have appeared tonight or lately. I suspect it is the battery. However, the lights still work.”

There was a slight curve to Roman’s lips as he listened to each possibility the man listed coming to stand at the front of the doctor’s car. “You are aware that the battery is used for almost everything in a car except keeping the engine going, correct? It runs your stereo, your lights, your wipers, your heads-up display, spark plugs, and starter. My money is on the engine overheated due to not enough coolant or otherwise dirty coolant.”

Logan readjusted his glasses, opening his mouth slightly to begin any sort of retort but despite himself, he was drawn to the man’s authoritative bravado. “Well, shall we have a look under the hood then?” The doctor challenged instead. 

“I will give a big ol’ 10-4 to that, Dr. Marshall.” Roman made a small gesture with his hand, indicating for the doctor to pop the hood.

Logan flipped the latch, opening the hood. But, the space the patrolman occupied forced Logan to, as likely intended, brush past him to set the hood’s support bar. Logan wished this was a surgery, well a car could be like a patient right?

The doctor systematically pressed on, first removing a handkerchief from his medical coat and second, the oil dipstick from the car. With excessive neatness, he dabbed the oil from the stick. “Now see this clearly indicates nearly four quarts of oil. However, you were theorizing the culprit is the coolant?”

Roman was surprised a mere oil check could be endearing, but miracuously the doctor hadn't spilled a drop. For a moment he admired Dr. Marshall’s white coat and considered how tightly wound he must be perpetually keeping it clean. But, when the doctor’s hand confidently began undoing the cap to the windshield wash reservoir, located near the patrolman’s thigh, Roman barely suppressed a snicker.

“Well doc, instead of making a pass for my loins,” Roman leaned forward to show him the correct reservoir cap while pressing his thigh to cover the doctors hand. He smirked at the poor doctor’s delightful responsive twitch. “The coolant reservoir cap is over there-- _no!_ Wait,” Roman suddenly wrapped an arm around the doctor to restrain his forearms. He then reached to instead pull the pressure release lever atop the coolant cap with his other hand. 

Logan froze, acutely aware of his erratic breathing from the thrill of being against the patrolman’s chest. “Apologies, I don’t know what came over me,” he said in a smaller voice than Roman had heard before.

“It’s alright, safety first.” Roman began, picking up the doctor’s hand to teach him the mechanism. “Although the car seems cool enough, a hot engine radiator under pressure can release scalding steam if you don’t first properly vent it using the safety release on the cap.” Logan sank into the arms that tightened a fraction around him and savored the lecture across his neck.

Roman smirked at the shift in Logan's weight; it would be easy in this situation to lay him out, and it indicated a complete trust, which the officer found enticing. _Oh, this was going to be a fun evening._ An evil plan was beginning to take root in his mind. He promptly released the doctor, stepping up to close the car hood with a resounding slam of metal on metal.

“You could’ve become a medical problem for me there, Dr. Marshall.” The patrolman’s voice had taken on a low teasing tone. His eyes made a swift pass over Logan's form, clearly sizing the man up. “It would have been unfortunate if you needed to visit the hospital due to severe burns.” While he spoke there was a slow precise movement of his hands reaching behind him to grab his cuffs. He hoped that the doctor would dismiss the action as him just clasping his hands at the small of his back.

“Now, are you saying that because of sincere interest for my well being,” Logan gave Roman a skeptical brow raise “or is your concern placed more heavily in whether I could make our dinner date?” Blue eyes searched the Officer's expression with analytic precision.

“Let's go with a little of both, Doc. Now, as for our earlier conversation…” Roman took a confident step forward. He then ran through the motion of bending Logan over the hood of his car and cuffed his wrists so quickly, that the poor Doctor was left breathless and unable to process exactly what happened.

Logan had let out a noise of surprise but otherwise didn't try to resist. It wasn't until his cheek had been held against the cool metal of his car for about a minute that he finally found the ability to talk. “O-officer...am I under arrest for something?” He suddenly had the urge to swallow again. Was he feeling nervous or could it be… There was an immediate awareness of how close the patrolman’s groin was to his ass and he could tell that the thought was making him grow hard.

“I want to say you're under arrest for being illegally attractive, but that wouldn't hold up in court, so will you settle for some public indecency?” Roman wasn't going to actually charge the man with anything but, he certainly didn't need to know that. The officer had other plans in mind and having his guest handcuffed only added to the fun.

"Well, the only form of public here is you and I don't think you particularly mind the indecency, Officer." Logan managed to throw a teasing retort back at the patrolman. He gave his wrists a light tug and tested the cuffs but they held firm. Obviously he wasn't going to make it home anytime soon at this rate so there was little point for him to resist. 

Roman had a thin smile on his lips as he watched the doctor struggle a little. “I must admit, you do look rather gorgeous like this, Doc. Perhaps if tonight is to your liking we can migrate this position to the bed...that is, unless you enjoy having your face and loins pressed into a hard metal surface. I'd be happy to accommodate both options.” With a teasing motion he leaned over the doctor's body and gently skimmed his palms along the backside of Logan's arms until they came to rest around his wrists. “Does that sound acceptable to you, Doc?” 

Before Logan could reply he felt the cop press against him even more and all coherent thought swiftly went out the window. “Hnng..it's quite unfair to ask me a question and then torment me in such a way. You're making it rather difficult for me to answer, Officer.” Logan stated matter-of-factly. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I believe we have a dinner to attend before I can ascertain what may or may not be acceptable to me.” 

Roman gave the doctor's wrists a decisive yank and forced him back up into a standing position. “As you wish, shall we to dinner then?” A large grin had replaced the thin smile from before as he guided Logan back to his white mustang. Carefully, he maneuvered the doctor into his passenger side and buckled him in then promptly shut the door.

Logan adjusted himself against the leather seat but with no improvement to his comfort. He toyed with the feeling of the cuffs against his wrists. “Are you not releasing me before dinner?”

“No, I have something special in mind and I am certain you will enjoy it.” The Deputy Chief’s reply was laced with all sorts of implications but he had no intention of elaborating at the present time.

Logan instinctively went to readjust his glasses to perhaps cover his widened eyes but found a tantalizing heightened awareness in not being able to do so. “I believe it's safe to say I am being kidnapped by an officer of the law at this moment. Do you have anything to say for yourself, Deputy Chief Cornell?”

Roman simply smirked and made another teasing remark. “It's not really kidnapping if the victim is enjoying himself, now is it?” He chuckled softly at the blush that now stained Logan's cheeks. With a quick twist he started the engine and the car suddenly roared to life. Next he shifted into first gear and the two were swiftly off to Jerry's diner.


End file.
